Second Player Now Joining
by HanadaMacSmiles
Summary: Alfred didn't like this and he was even more unsettled by the second players user name, it was his name. "Alfred Jones...? ha ha... This has got to some joke Matt is playing on me...". Poor Al, he couldn't be more wrong.


**SECOND PLAYER NOW JOINING**

Alfred flopped on to his couch grinning. he had just put a new game that his brother had given to him into his Xbox 360 and it was now loading onto the system. He held his blue light up controler tightly as he was growing more exsited to play.

He didn't know why Matt had been so willing to give it away or why he was so rude about it and he did not care to much at the moment because the games title screen had popped up on his TV. "Hecks yeah, this is ganna be hella awesome! ha ha!", he cheered in a exstatic voice. He didn't know anything about the game but was always exsited to check out new ones.

He looked the screen over, it was all black and read in a very plan white text **Welcome Other**. Alfred tilted his head confuzed till the title disapeared and a menu apeard in it's place. He read over the options out loud, "single... multiplayer... how to play...". He thought for a moment. "well instructions are for nerds so... think i'll play by myself.", he clicked single and game begain to load.

It was not very good quality at all and the colors where so dark it was hard to see what you where doing. his avatar in the game is just an all blue figure. "aw, what the heck... this is crap, can barrily see...". he got up for a second to close his curtens to end the glare the light created on his TV.

Then he hered a bleep. Alfred turned to the screen and in the corner it read 'Second player now joining'. He looked around his room. '_did it read somehting as another person? no that can't be rightcuz i am on single player mode anyway... wtf...?_'.

he shook his head and sat back down grabing his controler to try and go back to the tilte screen, not wanting to play with others in fear of looking like a noob. but his controler wasn't working. then the second player loaded in. his avatar was all red and he wasn't moving.

Alfred was starting to freak out a bit, not really know for dealing with anything even the slightest bit creepy. No matter how fake.

He didn't like this and he was even more unsettled by the second players user name, it was his name. "Alfred Jones...? ha ha... This has got to some joke Matt is playing on me...", he spoke to himself as he tried his Xbox home butten a few more times but it still wasn't working.

His eyes widen some when a bubble with three dots apears over the second player. Intrested in what this 'alfred' might say he waits. Alfred feels his body tence...

'It's not.' apears over the fake jones's head.

'_no way! did it... did it just replay to what i said...? it can't be. i'm on single player what the fuck! ... maybe, maybe it's part of the game...?_'. He lauphed out loud to himself, "this is stupied... getting so scared over a g-game is tots lame!". But almost seconds after the words left his mouth the second play was typing again.

'your right, it is lame, just like you... I'm much better and cooler then you.'

Alfred was so taken back, this fake alfred really was replying to him and now he was insalting him. He got up once more to turn the Xbox off, he was done with this a freaked out. He just wanted this fake him to go away and maybe he could get something eat to take his mind off the whole thing. but once more...

'Don't turn it off while we are playing... thats real messed up. I am not only better and cooler then you I'm also sexier.'

Al gasped, "We are not playing and i don't fucking know you so BYE!". he pressed the Xbox power botten hopeing to cut the fake him off but the it wasn't working.

'Nice try but i'm not done talking to you _alfred_.'

That was it. That did it for alfred he was officaly scared. '_It knows my name?! Did it gess? no it couldn't have just gessed that!_'. He wanted this to end, so he figured he would just pull the plug on this TV.

He bent around the bottem right side of his TV to unplug it but just as he was going to pull the plug he notice the 360 image of his living room. he had been ignoring it this whole time. Thats when he saw it. Sitting on the couch behind him in the image was him. The fake Alfred, holding something he couldn't make out.

Alfred was frozen in fear, how did he not see this befor. he was shakeing. Then the other him begain to move but Alfred couldn't he was to scared to move. he just watched the tiny image as the fake Alfred Jones got up. walked up behinf Alfred and held up something. '_no way this can be happenig... what is this... wait... what is..?_'. Alfred tried to ignore it and turned around abuplty as if to prove to himself this was all fake, that he was justing see stuff.

There, standing over alfred, was the fake him. He looked almost exactly like him but everything was wrong. The fake Al had dark tain skin and brown hair. His smile wicked and mean with missing teeth. His eyes red behind tinted glasses.

He felt tears prick at his eyes as he could finally see what the fake was holding, A bloody nail coverd bat, as it came down on his head.

"I am a better Alfred Jones... Ha ha!"

SECOND PLAYER WINS

just got bored and decided to finally write something on this site... -_-

so yeah. this is a thing.


End file.
